Gundam Allspark
by random-imaginer
Summary: A crossover between Transformers and Gundam Seed. The Allspark cube had fell into the Earth during Cosmic Era, and scattered around the globe as it broke apart when entering the atmosphere. Two forces attempt to retrive it, bringing forth a new war......
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since watching the 'Transformers' movie, I've been thinking, **_**"I wonder if Gundam can be made into live action as well?" **_**With some imagination (and day-dreams), the thought eventually becomes an idea for a crossover story between 'Transformers' and 'MS Gundam Seed Destiny'. Certain events from the anime and movie had been altered for this story, but just some minor stuff. I hope you readers enjoy this and please review after reading it. Criticisms are welcome. Thank you.**

_Somewhere in the universe……_

An object of unknown origin drifted through space, passing by many unexplored planets, moons and stars, occasionally knocking into meteorite debris or getting in the way of comets. It did not have a certain direction to go; anywhere might be the place for it to stop, or its journey might also be a never-ending one……

_Cosmic Era 75……_

The world is now a much better place than a few years ago. Those involved and caught in the previous war had made up and forgave each other. Despite the fact there are still unsolved conflicts, but there are mostly civil wars or inner political conflicts of some underdeveloped nations. Of course, it will be silly to say that there are no longer extremists of any way of thinking. Some remaining radical members of the factions from the last war were still active, but so far they had done nothing that the authority cannot control or prevent. Whether it is on Earth or at PLANT, the people were enjoying their lives without worries of major life-sacrificing conflicts happening again.

But there is a chance that they might be wrong……

_3.17 am…… __an EA air defence base in the dessert……_

Inside the control room, the officers show no sign of sleepiness. Some were doing reports, while some are sipping their coffee while looking at the radars. Even though the world has gained peace for quite some time, they must still be alert always and never let their guard down. After all, as the saying goes, 'better safe than sorry'.

"Madam, we have an unidentified mobile armour heading towards us," one of the officers said, breaking the room's silence.

"Signal it and tell it to identify itself immediately and state its purpose."

The officer obeyed and sent the message. When the reply came back, he thought something was wrong.

"Madam, the unidentified had sent us its identification code and replied that it is sent here to collect certain data. But according to records, the mobile armour with this serial code has been sent to the capital to be taken apart to construct new mobile suits." He told his superior.

"Get the troops ready. Send it a warning that we will not hesitate to fire if things go violent."

The soldiers gathered at the airfield, armed. Mobile suits and tanks had their weapons aimed. As soon as the unknown vehicle is within their range of sight, they found another thing wrong in the picture.

The incoming aircraft is not mobile armour as indicated by the radar's computer, but a black military helicopter.

"To the pilot of the helicopter, you are ordered to step out of the vehicle immediately with your hands on your head to identify yourself. I repeat, you are ordered to step out of the vehicle immediately," the captain spoke through the speakers as soon as it landed.

After a few seconds, no one stepped out. The captain was about to order the troops to storm into the vehicle when the helicopter suddenly changed. It transformed like how certain mobile armours turn into mobile suits, but somehow the captain knew that what she was no mobile suit. Its transformation is followed with a weird sound, and its size is smaller. Before any one can react, the machine produced a blaster and destroyed two mobile suits and one tank with a single fire.

"FIRE!" the captain ordered as she took cover from the blast. Mobile suits immediately fired their beam rifles, but to their horror, the thing doesn't seem to mind being hit by the beams. It turned its head towards the back, its red optics took aim at the cockpits, and it fired at the five mobile suits, destroying them completely.

"This thing is a monster!" two mobile suits sped towards it with beam sabres in hands. The two attempt to cut through its abdomen, but were horrified when they failed. One of the beam sabres is blocked by the thing with its free hand, while the other beam sabre can't even make a scratch on that machine.

The thing blasted the two away from it and produced another blaster. Then it aimed for the hangars with the unmanned mobile suits and mobile armours.

"Call backup now!" The captain yelled furiously as the thing continued its rampage, destroying almost the entire force in just several minutes. The thing went closer to the control room, knocked off the roof, and scanned the room. Its optics found the main computer, and several cables came out from the top of its head and connected themselves with the computer.

"It's after our data!" an officer shouted through his communicator as he desperately tries to defend their database and to get connection back on. They had lost contact to any outside party due to the machine violent actions.

Two remaining mobile suits managed to salvage plasma beam rifles that still work from the hangar ruins. The aimed at the back of the thing and fired. The plasma beams managed to knock it off balance, but did nothing else other than that.

The pilots got ready to fire again when it faced them and fired. The two immediately fired towards the blast, but it went through the two beams as if they were not fired at all.

_**DATA DOWNLOAD SUCCESS. NO MATCHES FOUND. PROCEED TO ELIMINATE ALL NATIVE ORGANISMS.**_

The hostile thing rapidly fired around it, flattening the place in seconds. Satisfied with the destruction it had caused, it turned back into a helicopter and left, not noticing that the captain and a few injured soldiers were hiding beneath a pile of rubble, and that the captain had recorded the scene on her phone.

_9.32 am……At the orphanage at the beach_

It was a fine sunny morning at Orb. Kira and Athrun were accompanying the children for a swim while Lacus and Cagalli chatted and sunbathed. Tori was playing with a flock of seagulls while Lacus's Haros bounced and rolled about on the sand.

"Kira! Athrun! Make sure the kids don't swim too far off!" Lacus called to the two.

"The water's great. Why don't you and Cagalli come join us? After all, you two did come here to get away from your desks and get some recreation" Kira invited as he waved towards the two girls.

"No thanks. I don't feel like swimming," Cagalli replied.

"Don't worry Cagalli, if you drown, Athrun will rescue you and do CPR," Kira teased.

"I will show you who's going to drown!" Cagalli replied and jumped into the sea and swam towards her brother.

"Run Kira run!" Athrun laughed as Kira quickly dived and swam away before Cagalli reach him.

As they were all enjoying themselves, Lacus's pink Haro spotted something was drifting on the sea at another side of the beach. Haro bounced towards it, and by the time it was near the object, the waves had pushed the object onto shore. For some reasons, Haro 'felt inclined' to stare at it. The object resembled a 12-inch metal cube with strange carvings on it. Tori flew past and swooped down when it saw Haro and the strange object. Like its pink friend, it is also somehow attracted by the object. The green mechanical bird landed on the strange object itself kept its eyes fixed onto the object. The two mechanical pets were so 'mesmerized' with the object that none of them detected a falling coconut from above them. Luckily, the coconut did not hit either of them, but it hit a corner of the metal object. Immediately after the impact, a weird shockwave was sent from the object to Tori. It caused Tori to emit a loud chirp and hop down from it.

Haro moved away from the cube and looked at the mechanical bird as if to ask its condition. Tori flapped its wings to show that it's fine. The two were about to stare at that strange cube again when they heard Kira and Lacus calling them. They decided to leave the cube where it was and returned.

When Tori perched on Kira's shoulder, Kira thought that there was something different with his mechanical bird. For one thing, Tori seem to be heavier than before.

"Athrun, did you configure Tori or something?" Kira asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Athrun replied.

Kira said it's nothing and told himself that it might be his imagination.

It was late night. Everyone had fallen asleep. Like always, Tori and Haro 'roamed' the corridors and living room, as if they are guarding the premise. As Tori flew around, it suddenly felt something moving within it. Its processors told it that it is not some tiny insects that got into it, but some changes within its circuits. Out of sudden, Tori experienced a shut down and fell right on top of Haro and onto the floor.

"Haro! Haro!"

The pink robot stared at the fallen mechanical bird, wondering whether trouble just happened or its friend is performing something. Haro moved closer to Tori, and quickly rolled away when Tori suddenly activated and pecked it.

"Haro!?"

Haro was about to tackle Tori as payback when Tori spread it wings apart and the wings started to change shape. Haro watched as Tori's entire body turned into something wholly different.

Tori had changed into a humanoid-robot appearance.

"What's this?" Tori found itself speaking in human language as it wondered and stared at its reflection from the glass cabinet, which surprises it even more. Its normal bird head is now like a helmet for its humanoid head, which eyes are no longer pink but green blue. It had also 'grow' humanoid limbs. Its feet still resemble those of a bird, but Tori felt that they are too sharp compared to before. Its wings are still there, 'growing' out from the middle of its back. What freak Tori out the most is its newfound hands. Tori slowly tried to move its hands, and then it tried bending them, and the fingers as well. They functioned perfectly, as if they were there when it was first built.

"Tori speaks. Tori has fingers. Must tell Lacus," Haro said as it rolled towards the bedroom.

"Wait!" Tori called out, unintentionally releasing the feather-shaped object from its arm. It turned out to be something sharp, with a cable attached to it. The sharp feather pierced about two centimetres into the floor, a few millimetres away from where Haro was.

"Kira is going to dismantle if he sees me like this," Tori whispered to Haro as it pulled the weapon back into its arm.

"Tori change back," Haro said as it rolled around Tori, full of curiosity about its friend's new appearance.

Tori's worry increased. What if it cannot change back into a bird? Tori stared into the glass again, and think about its old shape. In just a few seconds, Tori found itself as a bird again.

"Tori transform! Tori is a bird again!" Haro said as it bounced around. Tori then thought of his humanoid appearance and changed back into it.

"Haro, tell no one about this, not even to Kira or Lacus. Maybe if I ignore this, it won't happen again," Tori told Haro as it transformed back into a bird again.

Wishful thinking……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Orb's Naval Base……_

"This is one lucky submarine," a general said to an officer beside him.

"What do you mean sir?"

"One of the bases where our submarines are built got blown up a few days ago, possibly by terrorists. The reports told that it could be an air attack, but somehow the radars picked nothing up. No one got killed, but all submarines there were destroyed beyond repair except this one," the general told.

As the two men are talking, no one knew that there's something secretly hacking into their database, nor there's a blue light flashing inside the submarine's control room.

_PLANT……__Government Office……_

Ever since Lacus's departure to Orb last week, her office had been locked, yet someone, or something, had managed to slip into it and even turned on the computer. The intruder was small in size, with red optics that glowed brightly in the darkness of the room. It stared at the screen asking for password.

''_**PATHETIC PRIMITIVE PROTECTION.''**_

The intruder plugged his finger into one of the USB ports. The screen vanished, allowing total access to whatever that is stored in the computer or the government main database which is connected to Lacus's computer. The intruder pulled out its finger and put a wire that it pulled out from its waist into the port. As the intruder downloaded the data into itself, it skilfully picked all the locks on Lacus's desk drawers and searched through all the items. After finding nothing that's useful to its purpose, it scanned the desk surface to check whether there are secret buttons or switches installed. As it did so, it noticed a photograph of Kira and Lacus holding each other close.

''_**STUPID EMOTION-EQUIPPED CREATURES……''**_

Somewhere in the building, a siren sounded within another room. The people inside it quickly returned to their positions.

"Someone is hacking into our main database through the computer from the Chairwoman's office!"

"Block the attempt immediately! Somebody get some men to the office!"

Inside Lacus's office, the intruder experienced an uncomfortable vibration at its head. It frustratingly detached the cable and utter a few swear words. As it shut down the computer and fixed the locks on the drawers, its olfactory sensors detected approaching objects. It swore again.

"FREEZE!" an armed soldier shouted as he and his team forced their entry into the room. To their surprise, they find no one. The team leader ordered the men to search the room. As he turned to a corner, he found a silver mobile phone on the floor. He picked it up carefully and gave it a through inspection. Just an ordinary phone, no explode-upon-switching-on system, no spying devices. Just a normal phone with no numbers or data of any kind stored within it. Feeling a little confused about the situation, the soldier pocketed the phone and went to inspect another corner.

_Kira's bedroom at the orphanage……_

"Kira, wake up. It's already 12 noon."

Kira immediately sprang up from bed when he heard Lacus informing him the time. But as he looked around, he found that it's only 8.25, and Lacus was not inside his room.

"Tori, did you saw Lacus came in just now?" Kira asked his pet. The mechanical bird shook his head and took off. As Kira scratched his head and wondered why he had been imagining things lately, Tori's processor is thinking of another prank. After experimenting with itself last night, it found that it can also imitate or modify sounds. Tori thought it might as well enjoy its current situation……

_Outside Kira's room……_

"Cagalli, can you please come in and help me for a while?" Cagalli heard Lacus calling to her from the kitchen.

"Sure," Cagalli replied. However, when she reached there, she saw that Lacus had finished preparing breakfast for the children.

"Lacus, didn't you call me just now?" Cagalli asked.

"Eh? I didn't call for anyone," Lacus replied, slightly surprised.

"Oh, then it must be my imagination," Cagalli told her.

As the children who were playing outside came in for breakfast, one of them was holding the cube Haro and Tori found yesterday.

"What's that?" Athrun asked the boy who was carrying it.

"I don't know. Haro led us to it just now. It was under a coconut tree when we found it," the boy answered as he gave it to Athrun.

Athrun looked closely at the cube. At one glance, the cube looked like it's made of stone. But when he rubbed his hands on the surface, the cube felt metallic. Athrun wondered what material is the cube made of as it felt rather light. He traced the symbols on the cube's surface with his finger but can make nothing out of it.

"What did you got there Athrun?" Kira asked from behind. Athrun showed him the cube and told Kira about where it was found. Kira studied it for a moment, and like his best friend, he didn't understand a thing about the weird object.

"Lacus, last night I saw a star falling into the sea," a young boy said at the dining table. "Do you think there might be aliens on the star, and that the aliens might come here?"

"Kid, you have been watching too much cartoons," Cagalli said with a smile.

There had just begun eating when two phones rang at the same time. Both Cagalli and Lacus looked at their phones and found that the calls were from their respective offices. Kira noticed a look of worry on Lacus's expression and a frown on Cagalli as the two excused themselves and left the table to answer the calls.

_EA Headquarters……_

The top leaders of EA had gathered for an urgent meeting after receiving the news of the destruction of one of their airbase. At the middle of their meeting table, a projector showed the video clip that they received from the captain of the destroyed airbase. Nobody said anything as they were struck by a sudden fear after seeing the destruction one single machine can do to a heavily guarded military base.

"If this incident is known to the public, who knows how will they take it. We must find out who sent that monster," someone broke the silence.

"So far, we know very few about that thing. For one, its main purpose is not destroying the air base, but the database. A secret troop had been despatched to the site after the survivors were rescued. They managed to salvage something from there. One of them is a computer report that told us that the airbase's computer's defence system were hacked and completely shut down in just matters of seconds." The chairman of the meeting answered

"But that is impossible! Even the Coordinators wouldn't be able to make something with that ability!" another woman said aloud.

"Our scientists had collected some of the ruin to do research on the blast that destroyed the base. Meanwhile, we had sent messages to both Orb and PLANT, asking for their aid."

"But this is none of their concern! Chances are they might be the one responsible for this!"

"You yourself just said that they can't create a monster like what we saw just now. Why do you now suspect them?"

As the meeting went on, a Blackberry slipped off the table. Before it hit the floor, it transformed into a small-sized robot and landed without a sound. It then stealthily climbed up the wall from a dark corner and sneaked into the ceiling. As soon as it adapted itself, it started to send a signal to the outside.

''_**OPTIMUS! I GOT BAD NEWS. THE DECEPTICONS ARE STARTING TO MOVE INTO THE OPEN. I JUST CONFIRM THAT BLACKOUT HAD TAKEN ACTION AND WAS SEEN BY HUMANS WHO SURVIVED HIS ORDEAL.''**_


End file.
